bullyfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Тэд Спенсер: Цитаты
right Прямая ссылка: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JIOE0_o43bI Во время миссий и другие *Hey Jimmy. We got a little caper plan later. Care to join us? / Эй, Джимми. Мы принимаем участие в "Позднем плане". Хочешь присоединиться к нам? *You'll have to get a better shirt though. Go to Aquaberry's. We DO have some standards you know. / Ты любой ценой должен получить лучшую рубашку. Обратись к Акваберри. Понимаешь же, у нас СВОИ стандарты. *With good reasons my friend. Meet me here when you're decent. / Не без крайней серьезности, мой друг. Встретимся здесь только когда ты будешь достоин нас. *You know we can't associate with you until you wear some proper clothes hm? / Понимаешь, мы не можем вести дела, пока ты не одет во что-то правильное... хмммм? *Would you please dress appropriately? / Пожалуйста, оденься правильно. *You'll need to get your own eggs. / Тебе нужно раздобыть коробку яиц. *Can't you afford your own eggs? / Неужели тебе не по силам взять с собой коробку яиц? *Inbred am I? / Правда, я инбреден? *Who threw that egg? / Кто кинул это яйцо? *Dear God! It's all over the wall! / Боже. Оно растеклось по всей стене! *Oh no! Mother's favorite Mappelthorpe! / О, нет. Мамина любимая картина! *Oh! Yuck! It's all over the couch! / Ой, фу! Оно размазалось по дивану! *The vase! It broke! Do you have any idea how expensive that was? / Ваза! Она сломалась! Только не говори, что ты задумал убрать еще что-либо подороже. *Go out there and FIND the miscreant! / Все наружу, ИЩЕМ этого козла! *I don't care! Find him! / Мне пофигу! Найдите его! *You. Get out there and find him. / Ты. Пойди и найди его. *Someone find him! / Кто-нибудь найдите его! *I know you're out there! / Я знаю, что ты там! *We'll find you yet! / Мы тебя достанем! *You're not going to get away with this! / Тебе не сойдет это с рук! *That's it! He hit the Kostabi! Everyone, get that damn vandal! / Да он сейчас все тут разнесет. А ну, поймаем этого проклятого вандала! *That's great, Pinky! I gotta pee! / Это здорово, Пинки! Но мне надо в туалет! *I'll call you. / Созвонимся. *Oh! That's much better. / Ах! Так-то лучше. *You creep! I'm not that sort! / Ты козел! Я не такой! *Go home, Hopkins! Oh wait. You don't have one because your mommy hates you. I'll never give the password to the likes of you. / Иди домой, Хопкинс! А, подожди. Ты не можешь, потому что твоя мама ненавидит тебя. Я никогда не дам пароль для таких, как ты. *Why don't you make yourself useful and go get me a towel. / Почему бы тебе не сделать себя полезным и кстати, иди принеси мне мои вещи. *Do you like hanging out in the bathroom Hopkins? / Тебе нравится проводить время в ванной, Джимми? *Are you still here, Hopkins? I thought you were going to do something? / Ты до сих пор здесь, Хопкинс? Я думал, ты пошел заниматься полезными делами. *Is this supposed to be the fun way? / Предположительно, это прямой путь к забавам. *How dare you touch me you filthy savage. / Как ты осмеливаешься ко мне прикасаться, грязный грубиян. *Th the devil you peasant! / Дьявольский ты крестьянин! *Uh! No! / Ух! Нет! *Uh! All right! It's Connecticut. / Ух! Хорошо! Это Коннектикут! *You miserable brute! You'll pay! / Ты несчастный кретин! Ты заплатишь! *Probably just Bryce and Chad horsing around again. You know how they like to wrestle. / Возможно, Брайс и Чад снова валяют дурака. Ты же знаешь, как они обожают драться. *Who let you in? / Кто тебя впустил? *You don't belong here! / Тебе здесь не место! *Get rid of the squatter! / Избавьтесь от нашего гостя! *Let us eject this miscreant! / Давайте уберем этого козла! *Go Bif! I'm counting on you! / Вперед, Биф! Я рассчитываю на тебя! *Bif! Bif! He's our man! / Биф! Биф! Он - наш человек! *Don't bother getting up! Не потрудись вставать! *Looks like I'm about to make fifty dollars! / Похоже, что я собираюсь сделать пятьдесят долларов! *I still think Hopkins will lose! / Я все еще думаю, что Хопкинс проиграет! *Fifty dollars says that Hopkins is going to bite it! / Пятьдесят долларов говорят, что Хопкинс будет кусать его! *I'm going to kill you Hopkins. / Я уничтожу тебя, Хопкинс. *Yaah! Let's do it! / Йоо! Давайте сделаем это! *Come on! Punch him! / Давай! Бей его! *That's gotta hurt! / Это должно быть больно! *Next round will be the end of it! / Следующий раунд будет в конце этого! *Who broke my gnome!?! / Кто сломал моего гнома!?! *Scoundrel! Have at you! / Лжец! У тебя есть это! *I think some of your friends followed me. I wonder how they knew. / Я думаю, что некоторые из ваших друзей последовали за мной. Интересно, как они знали. *Oh Gord! You and your cheap thrills... / Воу, Горд! Ты и твои дешевые острые ощущения... *One day I'll do something like that too. It must be exciting. / Однажды я сделаю что-то подобное тоже. Это должно быть интересно. *Well. Good for a little fun but without the connection you know it won't last. / Ну. Хорошо будет для того, чтобы повеселиться, но ты же знаешь, если ты не на связи, это ненадолго. *We have to go to her trailer or whatever. / Мы должны пойти в ее трейлер или чё там. *Who's that? Get him! / Кто это? Взять его! *It would seem so! / Казалось бы так! *That was fast! / Это было быстро! *Lola! / Лола! *Damn noisy pleaves! / Чертовы нищие отбросы! *Alright baby! I'll show them what a difference class makes! / Ладно, бэйби! Я покажу им классовые различия в действии! *Lola! Hey Lola! Wait for me! / Лола! Эй, Лола! Подожди меня! *I agree completely! / Я полностью согласен! Бросая помогать другу *This is stupid. I got better things to do than hang with you. / Это как-то глупо. У меня есть вещи поважней, чем бессмысленно болтаться с тобой. *You'll have to get your other friends now Jimmy. I'm outta here! / Ты должен будешь найти себе других друзей с этого момента, Джимми. Я ухожу! Прося помочь кому-то *Hey! Give him a hand! / Эй! Окажите ему помощь! *Look! He needs help! / Смотри! Ему нужна помощь! Получая удар с велосипеда *Uh! Man! / А! Чёрт! *Who caused that? / Кто напрашивается этого? Комментируя удачный вело-трюк *I can do that! / Я тоже так могу! *So what? / И что? Комментируя неудачный вело-трюк *What a worthless kid! / Какое ничтожество! *What else would you expect from a loser like him? / Что ещё можно ожидать от неудачника вроде него? Воруя велосипед *You don't deserve that bike! / Ты не заслуживаешь этот велик! *I should have that bike! / У меня должен быть такой велик! Получая выстрел с велосипеда *No! It's mine! It's mine! / Нет! Моё! Моё! *Come on! It's my bike! / Да ладно! Это мой велик! Выигрывая драку *Yeah! Who's your daddy? Who's your daddy? / Да! Кто твой папа? Кто твой папа? *Now we're talking! / Теперь мы поговорим! Когда в него врезается друг *Be cool my man! / Было клёво, дружище! *Whoa! Nellie! Hmmhmmha! / Воа! Нелли! Хммхмммха! *Okay! Chill out now! / Ладно! Теперь успокойся! Когда в него врезаются другие студенты и враги *Can you be any more blind!?! / Ты можешь быть ещё более, чем слепым!?! *Hey Ray Charles! Watch it! / Эй, Рэй Чарльз! Осторожней! *How much of a spazz are you? / Настолько ты тупой? *Spazz! / Идиот! *You need laser surgery loser! / Тебе нужна лазерная хирургия, лузер! *Hit the road Jack! / С дороги, Джек! *Leave your glasses home again? / Опять оставил свои очки дома? Когда в него врезается Городской (или Джим в их одежде) *Ohh! I gotta burn my clothes now! / Ааа! Теперь мне придется сжечь мою одежду! *You've contaminated my clothes bum! / Ты пачкаешь мою одежду, отброс! Когда в него врезается Понтовый *Hey! Keep the parmaid off my shirt mechanic boy! / Эй! Держи свой мусор подальше от моей рубашки, механик! Когда в него врезается Ботан *You want me to break you in half wimp? / Ты хочешь быть разорванным на куски, слизняк? Когда на него наезжает велосипед/машина *Now I'm mad! / Теперь я безумен! *That's it! Someone's gonna get hurt! / Вот и всё! Кто-то хочет страдать! *Who did that? Who did that? / Кто это сделал? Кто это сделал? Прощаясь *Jim. I gotta go. / Джим. Мне идти надо. *Later. I'm going to go try and hit the books. / Пока. Я пойду попытаюсь выучить, че нам задали. Говоря об аттракционах в луна-парке *I've had better rides! / У меня были и получше аттракционы! *Not a bad ride but you need better sharks. / Не плохой аттракцион, но надо бы получше акул. Зовя своих на помощь *Hey guys! Come here and take a look at this! / Эй, пацаны! Идите сюда и взгляните на это! *Guys! We've got a live one here! / Пацаны! У нас тут живые остались! Догоняя кого-то *Come to papa! / Беги к папочке! *Hey! Let's talk this out man to man! / Эй! Давай уладим это дело, как мужик с мужиком! Когда от него скрываются *Jimmy! I'm so not going there! / Джимми! Я никуда не уйду! *If you think I'm going there you will need your head examined! / Если ты думаешь, что я уйду отсюда, то тебе нужна проверка мозгов! Запыхиваясь *Gotta take more gym classes. / Надо больше ходить на уроки физкультуры. Болтаясь в пределах города и разговаривая с собой *Now calm down Dad. Calm down. / А теперь успокойся, папа. Успокойся. *There's no reason to hit Mom, Dad. / Это не причина бить маму, пап. *I got Derby's number. They'll see. / Я достиг статуса Дерби. Они увидят. *I need to see my therapist. / Мне нужно видеть моего терапевта. *I wish I could make my daddy proud. / Жаль, что я не способен сделать папу гордым. *One day I'll show daddy. / Когда-нибудь я покажу папе. Неизвестные *Oh boy! I am so pissed this time! / Вот это да! Я так зол в этот раз! *Can you believe this insanity!?! / Ты можешь поверить этому безумию!?! Смущаясь *Okay. Yeah. What? / Ладно. Да. Что? Удивляясь *Nice one! / Превосходно! *That was cool! / Это было круто! Во время разговора *Whatever! / Да что угодно! *Yeah anyway! / Ага, по-любому! *Like I care about that! / Как Я забочусь об этом! *So? / И? *Galloway can't even find his way home some nights! He's so plastered! / Гэллоуэй даже не может найти дорогу домой некоторыми ночами! Это его опьянение! *That nerd, Thad hit Peanut on the head with a yardstick and nothing happened. Can you believe that? / Этот ботан, Тэд ударил Пината по голове своей линейкой и ничего не случилось. Можешь поверить? *That weasel Jimmy is more than he seems! / Этот няшка Джимми жестче, чем он кажется! *They'll have a hard time topping last year's carnival. / Им нелегко придется протянуть работу луна-парка, ни как в прошлом году. *I know Jimmy is doing something for Edna! / Я знаю, Джимми делает что-то для Эдны! *I think Thad's lisp has gotten even worse this year. / Я думаю, что шепелявость Тэда стала ещё хуже в этом году. *I heard Gary's getting all "buddy-buddy" with the new kid. / Я слыхал, Гэри развлекается со своим новеньким дружком. *You hear the junk Gary said about Jimmy? / Ты слышал ту ерунду, которые Гэри сказал о Джимми? *Looks like the greasebags found some dare elect dump to move into. / Похоже, что Понтовые нашли способ переехать жить на свалку. *I'll bet it's some nerd in that mascot uniform. Maybe Melvin. / Готов поспорить, это какой-то ботан в той униформе талисмана. Возможно Мелвин. *That game was messed with! You mark my words! / Та игра была не по правилам! Учти мои слова! *I wouldn't go near the industrial zone! There's something going down around there! / Я бы не пошел в индустриальный парк! Но там точно есть что-то подозрительное! *That figures! / Это отстой! *That's no surprise is it? / Это не удивительно, да? *I knew that! / Я знал это! *No way! / Ни за что! *Once I made my dad cake for his birthday and he stabbed me with a pitchfork! / Как только я сделал пирог для папы на его день рождения, он нанес мне удар вилами! *I only have to work in getting people to distrust one another even more! / Моя работа состоит только в том, чтобы заставлять людей не доверять друг другу ещё больше! *If this year ends without me on top my dad will string me up! / Если в этом году я не превзойду себя, мой папа меня прикончит. *If only I wasn't so worthless. / Если бы я не был таким ничтожеством. *I would be on top. Not Derby. / Я должен быть на вершине. Не Дерби. *Yeah. I hate that too. / Да. Я ненавижу это тоже. *That sucks so hard! / Это такой отстой! *Only a wuss like you would care about that! / Только слабак, как ты, переживал бы об этом! *How lame on you for caring! / Как низко для тебя переживать по поводу этого. *You can't trust anybody anymore. / Ты больше не можешь никому доверять. *What's a prep school coming to when alliances actually work? / Какая только школа Мажоров исполняет долг, когда союзы фактически работают? *This whole school is just like a giant version of my Dad! / Вся эта школа такая же, как гигантская версия моего папы! *I guess friendship means nothing around here! / Наверное, дружба ничего не значит в этом месте! *Catch you later! / Увидимся позже! *Later! / До следующей встречи! *See you! / Пока! *Wait until Gary hears what I'm going to tell him about Jimmy! / Подожди, пока Гэри не слышит, что я собираюсь сказать ему насчёт Джимми! *When I get through with him you'll see that Peanut isn't hard to crack. / Когда я покончу с ним, ты увидишь, что с Пинатом не так трудно расправиться. *This is the year I'm going to take those Greaseballs out forever! / Это - год, в котором я возьму под контроль тех самых Понтовых навсегда! *Derby might not be so happy with Bif after I have a chat with him. / Дерби не может быть так счастлив с Бифом после того, как я поговорил с ним. *That's so cool! / Это очень круто! *Excellent! / Идеально! *Yeah! Pretty decent! / Да! Довольно неплохо! *Ever see Galloway on a bender? / Когда-нибудь видел Гэллоуэя в качалке? *Ever sneak into Crabblesnitch's office at night? / Когда-нибудь проникал в кабинет Крэбблснитча ночью? *Are you one of those people who sneak into the kitchen and see what Edna's cooking? / Ты - один из тех, кто прокрадывается на кухню и смотрит что готовит Эдна? *Come on! Admit it! You've led panty raids in the past! / Давай! Признай это! Ты устраивал охоту за бельем в прошлом! *Yeah! It wasn't anything special! / Да! В этом не было ничего особенного! *Yep! Just another day in a life! / Ага! Только в другой день жизни! *No! What kind of loser do you think I am? / Нет! Какой ты думаешь я неудачник? *No but maybe this year! / Нет, но может в этом году! Проигрывая в Вышибалах *Man that guy is so dead! *Oh I am going to be watching that dude! *Who cheated? *Which one of you dinks screwed up? *Someone is going to get their butt kicked I'll tell you that *When I find out who messed us up I'll tear him a new one Grossed-out *That is so beneath me! Hit by friendly fire *Hey! We're friends!/ Эй! Мы друзья! *Do you always hit your friends and family?/ Ты всегда бьешь своих друзей и семью? *Come on! What am I? Your wife all of a sudden?/ When attacking *I learned this move from my dad! *You are so gonna get killed! *You want a burial or cremation? *You are a pathetic fighter! Losing a fight *No Daddy. Stop. Stop/ Нет Папа. Остановись. Остановись. *Why Daddy? Why?/ Почему папа? Почему? *I'm sorry Daddy. I'm sorry/ Мне жаль,папа. Мне жаль. *Please Daddy. Don't hit me anymore/ Пожалуйста папа. Не бей меня больше. *I'll do better next time Dad. I promise *Don't punish me Daddy. Please Starting fight with Dropout *You can't even get a job, can you?/ Ты даже на работу устроиться не можешь,не так ли? Starting fight *You are so dead! *I'm going to pound you like my dad pounds me! *My dad has taught me the meaning of pain. Now I'll teach you! *You're going to that prep school in the sky! Starting fight with Jock *Not so tough when there's no ref, are you? Starting fight with Nerd *Why am I even wasting my energy on you wimps? Kicked in the groin *Ooh! Daddy! Ooh! Taken down and spit on *Ooh! You are in so much trouble! Watching a fight *Give it to him! Come on! *Kick him! In the Johnson! *Take him out! *I wanna see some blood! WTF with fight *That was a stupid thing to do! *Okay! Who's the brave boy? Running out from the building at a fire alarm *Oh! Darn! When flustered *Hold on! Are you threatening actual violence against me? *What? Wait a minute. *Hang on. What's going on? Starting food fight *Soups on you, losers! Talking about freaks *I wonder if these people get specially shaped coffins when they die! *They have very short lifespans, you know. Receiving a gift *Jim! You shouldn't have! *That's awfully decent of you, Jim! Demanding money *Come on, Jimmy! Your buddies told me you're loaded! *I know you got some greenbacks in there for me! *Don't make me shake all of that change out of your pockets, Jim! Unknowns *Now that wasn't so hard, was it? *Remember, Jim. Those are bottomless pockets. *I knew this would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Giving a gift *Hang on to this! While greeting friends *Hey! *What's up? *How's it going? While greeting authority *Hello mam! *Hello sir! Special greetings friends *You're learning how to dress, Jim!/ Ты научился как одеваться,Джим! *Hey Jim! Cool new haircut!/ Привет,Джим! Крутая прическа! *Hey Jim! Nice hat!/ Привет,Джим! Красивая шляпа! *Hey Jim! Those pants are a chick magnet! *Hi Jim! You're going to need to those shoes to run from all the babes, I'll bet! *Jim! I think the babes are going to like that shirt! When flirting *Wow! You've got it going on I'll tell you that! Grooming *Let me see. Who am I taking down today? *Okay! Derby wants me to give who the run around today? *Now you listen to what I need! *Okay! Here's what to do! Requesting an errand *Jimmy! I could use a friend like you to help me out! *Jim! I need a man I can trust here! Being indignant *Okay! What the hell was that? *Are you stupid or just crazy? *That was dumb! Real dumb! Fearing *Erm, hello. Brutally insulting his enemy *Try suicide, loser! *Give it up! *Just kill yourself and do us all a favor! While taunting *That's beyond pathetic! *Hahahahaha! Hey! That's pretty funny! Payback *I am ready to have that feather plucked! Starting puke *Someone open their mouth! Belching *Blearg! Hit by thrown dead rat *Hey! I was wondering what happened to my lab rat! Unknowns *Oh! It's you! *What do you want? *Hey dink! *What's up Jim? *Oh hey! *What's going on? *Do I know you? When scared *Now come on. No need to get rough about this. *Hey! Do you want money! I have plenty! *What do you want? I can get it for you. I can get you anything! Joining a fight *Do I have to bail you out again? *Can't you ever fight your own battles? Unknowns *Awesome! *Wicked! *Someone tell me why I had to see that! *Don't call us! We'll call you! *No Dad! Stop it! That's mine! *That's mine! It's mine! *I gotta get some of those! *Now that's what I need! Hit with a stink bomb *Uh! Little baby smell! *It's too much! Unknowns *This is for losers, this is for bigger losers. *Who would spend money on this junk? When suck up *Come on! I'll treat you like your family! *Aha ha! For a minute I thought you sounded like my dad. Aha ha. *Hey! I'm not your enemy! I'm your buddy! Having seen tagging *That's really ghetto Jim! *I know who did it! *I don't mind telling you who the guilty party is. Taunting #''1'' *(middle finger taunt) Hey! Guess what this is! *(middle finger taunt) I've got some finger food for you! *(middle finger taunt) Your buddies told me to give you something! *(middle finger taunt) I got a message from all your so-called friends! *(middle finger taunt) You understand sign language? *(middle finger taunt) Here's a message from your deaf friends! *You want me to go over there? All your friends told me what a wimp you are! *I'm gonna pound you! Everyone knows you're the biggest wimp at Bullworth! *You think I can't cream you? Gary told me you can't fight! *I'm going to go over there and bust your loser butt! Ignoring a fight *Oh! Sorry about that! I didn't know you were friends with Gary and the guys! *Hey! Forget it! We got some friends in common! *It's cool! We're on the same side! Taunting #2 *(showing) That's it get mad! Get madder kid! *(showing) Go ahead hit me back! Come on wimp! *(showing) You're gonna take it, Jim? Your friends say you will. *(showing) I don't think you're going to hit me back Jim! I really don't think you are! *(taunting the new kid) You better watch your back, new kid! That's all! *You're not wanted around here! Get out! *(taunting the clothes) Hey it's the latest fashion statement on the internet! *(taunting the hair) You want me to find a lawyer to sue your barber? *(taunting the pants) If you think any girls are getting close to those pants think again. *(taunting the footwear)You should wash your shoes with quicksand and do us all a favor. *(taunting the tattoo) That tattoo is going to look real great when you're fifty you dink! *You're always going to be covered in eggs in my book! *(taunting Jimmy after he's expelled) I can't believe people were afraid of a dink like you! *You can wear the nicest clothes on earth but you'll always be a total dink! *No Daddy! Please no! *From what your so called friends tell me I'm not worried about you! *You've got nothing for me to bother with! *You don't think I'm going to waste my time with a non entity like you do you? *Please! Even your friends think you're a wimp! *You think you got friends Jimmy? Think again! *Don't give me that! I know what you do for Edna! *Careful Jimmy! Things here aren't always what they seem! *Are you sure you got backup Jimmy? Are you really sure? *Oh yeah Jimmy! Get mad! Get real mad! *Not so cool now are you, Jimmy? Getting bullied *What are you, my father? *You're starting to sound like like Daddy! *No! Wait! Daddy! No! Saying this way *Jim! This way! *Follow me, Jim! When thanks of Jim *That was nice work, Jimmy! After getting swirlie *Look, Dad! I go potty! I go potty! *But I'm trained now! I don't need a diaper! *Take the diaper off my head Daddy! Getting swirlie *No! It smells! *Stop! Stop or I'll drown! *You'll kill me down there! Winning a Dodgeball *You are going to be left in the dust as usual! *You're pretty dumb for trying this loser! *I knew you were a loser but you're stupid too, huh? Insulting in bicycle race *They've got nothing on us! *Don't worry about those sad sacks! *What's your team called? The unvaluables? *Nice hat! Getting ready for the 1980's, huh? When thanks of Jim *Hey! Thanks! Winning a fight #''2'' *Who's your daddy? *My pants don't smell! No way! *No flies on this guy! After being humiliation *I'm sorry! I'll be good! *I'll never do it again Dad! *Oh yeah! We're on top! *We win! As usual! *Party! Party! *Ah! I've been wanting to do this to you for a while now! *See? I've got mine! Now you get yours! *What's the matter? Sorry, kid. Your father's not here right now! *You watch yourself! I've got a lot more of these for you! *Hey dummy! That's not the right direction! *Wrong way, compass head! When whining *I thought things would be better when I left home but no! *Hey! Looky here! WTF with TV *Oh man you're so gonna get it! Категория:Реплики персонажей Категория:Мажоры